


Stuck on Jury Duty

by soudamlonely



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom
Genre: Anarchy, Angst, Comedy, Dead People, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Esmunds Relic, Fictional Religion & Theology, Happy Birthday Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irene - Freeform, MCD, Major Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Relic Users, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, its too lighthearted for an mcd fic but fuck you, janus is a tall, no one really likes zane including zane, relic, the jury doesnt know if zane is their communal father or their angy son, uwu war crimes, why is the jury not more popular I-, zane may or may not be a juror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudamlonely/pseuds/soudamlonely
Summary: At least 1000 years ago, once Lady Irene brought peace to the land, many sought after her hand in marriage, to assassinate her, to glorify her, and so on. She had a difficult time setting foot anywhere. Then, Xavier stepped in and established The Jury of Nine - to pass judgement on anyone who dared to speak with her with intent both pure and malicious.Now that Irene is long gone, her "successor" in almost all aspects except power and humanity and magickal ability and dimensional travel and being a woman and having her relic must band together a new jury after disaster strikes the capital city and the old jury....y'know...diesOr, just, this story is about the Jury of Nine and the hijinks that ensue when you shove the most capable  guards in all of Ru'aun (and Zane) in the same town and expect things to go dandy
Relationships: Garte Ro'Meave/Zianna Ro'Meave, Katelyn/Jeffory, Lucinda/Ivan, Zane Ro'Meave/Janus the Silver Death
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Stuck on Jury Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Just for context! This starts off a little while before the events of the first season! Zane's not a corrupt, power-hungry, Irene obsessed lunatic quite yet, Garroth and Vylad have barely been "dead", the new jury hasn't even been formed. We'll get to chaos and evil eventually, don't worry!

Individuals rise to power in all sorts of fashions. Some utilize their natural talents and gain popularity for their deeds and natual abilities. Others spend years of dedicated practice perfecting their craft for the chance to be greatest in the whole wide world. But, sometimes, it's pure, dumb, luck.

This was especially true for a certain High Priest of the Faith of Lady Irene. Not to say that he didn't work his ass off to get where he was, but the region wide pandemic had claimed the lives of almost all of the priests in the city of O'khasis (who were not only kind of old already, but also highly prone to contamination due to all the work they did for the city) so he was put in charge by default. Who else was going to do it? Kacey could barely speak up to an infant, and no one on the Council of Elders would dare to risk putting that meif'wa fellow....Kai...maybe....in charge of something so crucial to the city as religion especially considering the recent tensions with Tu'la.

Tu'la? Well, the jury was sent there on an...er...unapproved mission that allegedly came straight from Lord Garte himself. No one is really sure as to what exactly happened, but the only two to make it back alive were so wounded and mentally scarred that they were forced to resign. The Council of Elders figured that it would be a good idea to put a young, fresh face as the leader and creator of the new jury, preferably someone with enough connections and the ability to talk to the Lord directly at any given time about anything without the possibility of being executed for whatever said leader happens to say to said Lord of O'khasis. How about....hm...his only living son? That seems like a good plan

Honestly, had the city not been in as much chaos as it was at the time of the decision, there probably would have a riot of some degree. Even Zane could see how utterly idiotic (and frankly insulting) choosing a candidate off of those qualities alone is. What's the likelihood of a lordspawn knowing how to properly run a military campaign? How about battle strategy? Weaponry and training? Holding their own in a fight? 

Not that he was going to complain. The title was an honor and a privilege, and he sure as Shad wasn't going to give it up because of semantics and personal beliefs. Besides, there was something comforting in knowing that someone, anyone at all, had enough faith in you to put you in charge of _the_ Jury of Nine, gave you, of all people, power over the most elite set of guards in the region. It was the kind of feeling that Zane absolutely _adored_ , and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Of course, he has to finish _choosing_ the most elite guard in the region before appreciating the power he now had. It felt like he had been in his office for weeks (it had only been a couple of days), agonizing over every file the O'khasis and Brightport Guard Academies had sent him, trying to figure out the perfect combination of Jury level guards to assure that another Tu'la incident will never happen again.

Zane sighed as he flipped through the file labeled _L. Zvhal_ , seemingly under the impression that his opinion on the guard might change if he wearily skimmed through it a fifth time. He was having an exponentially hard time choosing between him and _J. Zerrin._ _L. Zvhal_ wasn't as skilled as _J. Zerrin_ , but _J. Zerrin_ had a young daughter who could potentially be a liability. 

Esmund's name, making decisions like these were difficult. Zane was far too exhausted to even care about who he was choosing anymore, a side affect of staying up for days on end without stopping to rest. As far as he was aware, the only thing that stood between himself and sleep was his stubborn nature.

Zane shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small coin. He examined it, mumbled a small prayer to the Matron, and gave it a nice toss.

Heads. 

_J. Zerrin,_ the man who could use any weapon made of gold, is joining the Jury of Nine.

Zane tossed his file on top of the pile of new recruits. There were six total, just enough to hit the minimum requirement.

_K. Hughes_ specialized in using her fists and fiery temper, perfect for melee.

_I. Blanche_ is one of the few warlocks to ever join the any Guard Academy, and can do almost anything with the right ingrediants

_L. Sousa_ had some sort of illusion magicks, which made her both the perfect distraction and the best stealth tool.

_I. Hawthorne_ is one of the best speed-fighters the Brightport Academy's ever seen

And despite the lack of personal information, _Janus_ was one of the O'khasis Guard Academy's most prized students and surpassed his peers in almost every task he was assigned.

Now, all that's left to do is send the recruitment letters, and allow the Matron to work her magnificent power.

And power she worked indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I turned fifteen. I've been in this fandom since I was eleven. I sorta needed to write a fanfiction
> 
> All of the non-canon last names used in the story are extremely literal and just sort of there because I can't really give the jurors their usual treatment and give them their title as a surname (since they don't have one yet). For example, Jeffory's surname, Zerrin, just means "made of gold" according to Behind the Name.com. 
> 
> Criticism and comments greatly apprectated! I'm terribly insecure about my writing abilities!


End file.
